l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Aiso ni Ryokosha Mura
Friendly Traveler Village in the Junkin province The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 30 was a small, wealthy village just south and east of the Tidal Landbridge, Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 243 on the outskirts of Yasuki territory. It offered a variety of sake and claims with some justification that it brewed the best in the Empire. Being quite friendly to tourists it was a popular stop on the road, even if it's a bit out of the way. It was here that a forced truce ended the Second Yasuki War. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 290 Weather The city suffered severe monsoons, and few building were really prepared for them, as the Temple of Daikoku, the Yasuki Daimyo's estates, the Fortune's Mercy Inn, and the sake works. Bells of the Dead, p. 20 History Growing The village was little more than a set of docks on Earthquake Fish Bay Secrets of the Crab, p. 82 until 1093, when Taka opened a sake works there, Bells of the Dead, p. 8 but the sake commerce at that time was dominated by the Daidoji Three Horse village further up the coast. This year a strong monsoon wiped out the Crane settlement. The inn which would be known as Fortune's Mercy and the sake works were the only two buildings that had not been reduced to splinters. The next day the Temple of Daikoku began its construction. Bells of the Dead, p. 21 Taka's liquor quickly grew a reputation for being the greatest in the empire. Due to the enterprising efforts of Yasuki Taka, the village became one of the most successful trading communities of the Empire. A Matter of Honor, by Brian Yoon Underworld Kolat War In 1125 an unnatural Tsunami struck the village, cast by Kitsune Hamato of the Dajan's Kolat. It was an attempt to kill a group of samurai who were investigating the conspiracy that had led in the disbanding of the Hare Clan. Riots were instigated by the false kolat against the Yasuki Daimyo Yasuki Taka, a concealed member of the true Kolat. Bells of the Dead, pp. 22-23 Yasuki Lineage Contested The town quickly became a hotly contested focus of Crab and Crane hostilities in the years following Toturi I's death. During the time when the Yasuki family line was contested by Akodo Kaneka and Yasuki Hachi, the Friendly Traveller Village was the site of two of Kaneka's notable duelling victories. First he defeated Hachi in a non-lethal duel of stances, Complications, by Rich Wulf and later he was challenged by Kakita Kaiten, whom he killed. Clan Letter to the Crane #18 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Seized by the Crane In 1158 Doji Kazo used a Mantis-built warship to transport troops and take the village in a swift attack. Friendly Traveler, by Rich Wulf Contested by the Crab Hida Shara later prepared to face Kazo in battle to retake Friendly Traveller Village from the Crane Clan. The battle was interrupted before it began by the arrival of the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, who attempted to negotiate a proposed shared control of the village between the Crab and Crane. Kazo and Shara accepted the peace treaty. Hida Shara (Dark Allies flavor) Alliance The two clans formed an alliance, agreeing to share the profits of the town. The Crane developed a strong presence in the village, expanding the town with many flourishing businesses. The Crab allowed them to take over many sectors of the town, though Friendly Traveler Village remained deep in Crab territory. Friendly Traveler became the heart of the Crane Yasuki's administrative facilities. It was there that Crab traders met with Crane bureaucrats to arrange new contacts and shipping routes and to share profits. Secrets of the Crane, p. 76 Legends and Customs The farmers spoke of onigo, demon children born with teeth in their mouth. Her mother was cast out in shame and was expected to walk into the sea carrying the demon until they both drown. The eta called their young men by unpleasant names or by girls' names so oni listening from Jigoku would see their sons as worthless and do not attack them. Bearers of Jade, p. 24 Places of interest * House of Black Leaves, A Forgotten Saga, Part 1, by Shawn Carman House of the Smiling Fish, and Laughing Mujina, Bloodlust, by Rich Wulf were sake houses. * Friendly Traveler Sake Works, the place where the sake was brewed. * First Wave and Fortune's Mercy Inn were inns. * The Temple of Daikoku. External Links * Friendly Traveler Village (An Oni's Fury) Category:Junkin province Category:Crane Clan Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures